Fight with Me Now
by new perspective
Summary: AU;;College life. College boys. This is means Massie Block and Claire Lyons are taking life for one hell of a ride. Rated T currently, will be rated M later on. Pairings Undecided.


pediMassie Block grinned eagerly at the ornate glass door. "Welcome back to the Westchester University dorms, Claire bear." She had flung it open in her haste to get back into the rooms, dragging in a set of Louis Vuitton luggage. Anyone could notice the graffiti-style, gold and neon-green keychain with the words Louis Vuitton scrawled over it dangling from the zipper of one of the suitcases. It was the first thing Massie's roommate noticed, at least.

"Massie, you do know that it isn't required to bring a trunkload of crap on your first day of school, right?" Claire Lyons inquired, unzipping a pocket on her small Jansport backpack. The outer pocket, covered in an argyle design of purple, gray, and black, contained a huge load of lip glosses, various flavors such as Red Velvet Cake, Hot Fudge, and a Lancôme's Jelly Tube in aqua blue.

"Oh god, Claire! Please don't tell me that's all you own!" the brunette cried, wringing and unwringing her hands. "There's no way you could borrow my clothes, because I only bought the bare necessities for school. And I plan wearing my new clothes before you can, since there are a few adorable outfits I picked up from Neiman and Barney's and Saks..." Massie rambled on and on about the latest t-shirts Calvin Klein had produced.

Claire laughed, zipping it up again. The two roommates had been friends since their boarding school in Westchester, New York, Briarwood-Octavian Country Day. Claire had been sent from Orlando, Florida up to New York when her parents decided they could afford boarding school for her. And Massie was simply kicked out of Abner Double Day. So the two were assigned a room together for the rest of their high school careers, spending it wisely. For instance, partying with boys, spending a whole lot of money stuffing the closet as far as it could go without a colorful, non-food related explosion and renting ridiculous amounts of movie from Netflix to watch every Sunday night.

Haha, they dreamed that for the first three weeks Claire and Massie were there.

The notable difference between the two girls had grown until it stretched from lower Eastern Seaboard, up to New England (well, sort of.) Behold, nearly three quarters of the way into the first month of school, came the dramatic, possibly predictable fight.

Massie's arrogant personality had led her to believe that she was much, much better than Claire. The Florida native ate gummy worms any chance she could get, listened to Miley Cyrus belt out her rendition of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, and wore navy-blue platform Keds. In stark contrast, Massie lived on Luna bars and Starbucks, danced along to the Pussycat Dolls' When I Grow Up, and had a collection of Christian Louboutins, hot off the shelf. Blonde and brunette hairs grazed the floor of the bathroom. And nit-picking over fashion choices happened every minute.

_For instance..._

_Fifteen year old Massie Block cringed as Kelly Clarkson eagerly woke her up with 'Since U Been Gone.' Glaring as best as she could with her eyes still half-closed, the clock read six-thirty. This meant that formal breakfast with Headmistress Burns started in about thirty minutes. And that was also known as something no one looked forward, despite the freshly buttered stacks of toast, crisp platters of bacon and eggs, and welcoming DIY cups of coffee that came with stirrers and their own paper cups._

"_Claire! Why did you have to set the alarm so early? It's only six-thirty in the morning!" She reached over and shoved the sleeping blonde's back, hard._

_Claire rolled over quickly, staring vacantly ahead. Seeing Claire's eyes on her, the Westchester native spoke loudly._

"_Stop setting the damn clock to six-thirty! I need to get my beauty sleep. Y'know, expand my empire of A-listers, laugh at a few losers, and maybe run out and buy the Philosophy's new flavor of lip gloss, Coconut Frosting." Yawning, she pulled the satiny covers over her head._

_Muttering, the blonde got up, kicking her own sheets as she did. "Maybe I would stop setting the stupid clock, if you could wake up on time, stop worrying about your stupid social status, and deal with the Glossip Girl you already have." Claire smoothed out the wrinkled cotton covers, plopped her pillow smack in the center of the bed, and headed straight for the bathroom in one fluid movement._

_Fifteen minutes later, Claire, flushed pink from the steam in the bathroom, poked out her head to check if Massie had gotten her lazy butt out of bed yet. A head of messy brown hair, with extensions and caramel highlights, rose up and down in synchronization with Massie's chest. In other words, the alpha wasn't going to jump up and start doing jumping jacks anytime soon._

_Sighing, she reached for the towel hanging on the doorknob. The poor thing might have been abused by Massie, but Claire didn't care._

_After attempting to wrap it around her head, the blonde stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a green Aeropostale tee and jeans. She gave her hair a quick mess up using the towel. The straight hair fell down past her shoulders, the top strands flying astray._

_Blue eyes met the alarm clock. Claire and Massie would be late if they didn't start moving. Claire attempted to rouse Massie one last time, but the brunette wouldn't budge. Sighing, she pulled on sneakers and left the cluttered room._

"Paging Claire Lyons! Paging Miss Claire Stacey Lyons!" Massie was waving in front of Claire. "Why did you spazz out this time?"

"Oh, random flashback."

"Oh my god, do you have a mental illness? You always do that on the first day of school!"

Claire snickered, plopping down on the unmade bed.

"No, Massie. But I remember you having a mental illness on the first day of BOCD."


End file.
